


Will's Curse

by Jacewinchester



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Curses, Emotional Hurt, F/M, POV Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacewinchester/pseuds/Jacewinchester
Summary: Will and the girl he loves are reunited after he abandoned her three years ago.There is a slight change to the timeline. Will is 20 here.





	Will's Curse

“Wow,” she says as she steps into the library, taking in the hundreds of shelves around her, all filled with books. “It’s beautiful”.  
“I thought the same thing when I saw it for the first time,” Will agrees, smiling at her fondly. He hadn’t forgotten that brightness in her eyes, the way she smiled when she talked about something she cared about. “You didn’t know me then”.  
Her smile falls, her expression closing up. He could see her emotional walls going up. “I don’t know you now,” she says. “I don’t think I ever did”.  
The words hit him like a punch in the throat. “You did,” he assures her, wishing he could reach out, and grab her hand, to touch her, to comfort her in any way, but he couldn’t. She hadn’t forgiven him for leaving her. Maybe she never would. He could practically hear Marbas, the demon he thought had cursed him, laughing. He had made Will destroy his own life, and now the girl he loved, the girl he’d abandoned so she wouldn’t love him, was looking at him with sorrow in her eyes that Will had put there himself. “And I know you”.  
There was a pause, and she pressed her lips together, her gaze lowering to the floor. “I’ve changed, Will,” she says. “A lot has happened in the last three years”.  
“And yet I love you still,” he says, and it’s true. In the three years since he’d seen her, Will had tried to stop thinking about her, to stop loving her, but he never had. It had been an impossible mission since its very commencement. He could never stop loving her. “Please, just let me explain. I understand if you can’t forgive me, but you deserve to know the truth”.  
She gave a restrained nod, but he could tell she was apprehensive by the stiffness of her shoulders, the way she wrung her hands together, the care she took to keep a wary, guarded expression.  
He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he began. “When I was twelve, my older sister, Ella, and I were going through some of my father’s old things, and we found a pyxis, a special box that holds a demon’s energy”. Will scoffs at the memory. Looking back, he could recognize his foolishness and impulsiveness. If he could go back, he’d tell his past self to stop. To ignore the pyxis. To ignore the pile of his dad’s old junk altogether, but he couldn’t. It was too late. “I opened the pyxis, and released the demon inside. It attacked me, but Ella managed to protect me. Before we chased the demon away it looked at me, and said that everyone who loved me would die, starting with Ella. The next morning, Ella was dead”.  
“It was my fault. Or at least I thought it was. I fled to the Institute, and refused to see anyone from my family again. I thought if I could just make them stop loving me that they’d be safe. I swore that I’d never let anyone love me again.  
“And then five years later I met you. And you were so good, and kind, the embodiment of everything beautiful. I thought that someone as good as you could never love someone as broken, and damaged as me. When you told me you loved me, I knew it had to end. I couldn’t let you get hurt because of me. So I left, and I tried to forget you, but I couldn’t. Damn it, Angel, how could I ever forget you?”  
“A couple months ago I found the demon, a Greater Demon named Marbas”. Will laughed bitterly. “You know what the irony of all this is? The curse wasn’t real. It never was. I did all of this to myself. I cursed myself. And I hurt you for nothing. I’m so sorry”. The pain in his voice was raw, and a tear ran down his cheek. All she could do was stare at him, heartbreak in her eyes. “Say something,” he begs. “Please”.  
“I’m sorry,” she says. “I need time to think about this”.  
All Will can do is watch as the girl he loves walks away, knowing that he’s the reason that she’s trying to hide her tears. He doesn’t bother to hide his own.


End file.
